


Let's call it a kink, hm?

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Series: Madam Spellman / Spellwell mix of writober&kinktober [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (or not), Bible Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: “Oh, do you really think you could come here, all rude and so disrespectful and then simply get want you want? What a confidence.”(Why Zelda was so sure she's the new High Priestess? Missing scene, i insist; post-01×09)





	Let's call it a kink, hm?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).

She could see it in the thin layer that covered Zelda’s green iris. She was positively impressed by how the woman’s eyes had changed since their last meeting. As if she finally saw more than this mortal pale wrapping of an “excommunicated”. Well, maybe she just hadn’t enough time being a little busy with that possessed man Jessie, that her niece tried to save. 

Lilith audibly hummed, scanning the burst woman from her black leather heels to the golden-rose shining curls of her hair. She could sense it’s radiating from her whole body. Zelda Spellman was attracted to the only thing in the world. Power. Any kind of it. Lilith’s sudden power over her life was also a thing to her, despite the control she tried to keep.

“How nice you came to me, Miss Zelda Spellman”, Lilith said in the most sugared voice this body had ever had, “Is there something you want to discuss or- ?”

“Yes”, Zelda quickly cut off any further Miss Wardwell’s thoughts flight, “You owe me an explanation.”

_Oh, angry?_ Miss Wardwell’s body, Lilith studied it in the mirror for hours, had this gorgeous innocent look on its face, when she widely opened her celestial-sky eyes as if deeply surprised with the phrase.

“Do I?”

“Don’t play stupid with me”, Zelda warned, “I am far more powerful than you think. Now explain yourself!”

“What exactly are you talking about, Miss Spellman?” Lilith lazily moved her legs on the table, enjoying how Zelda’s look darted there for a moment, then back to her face, “I’ve done many things in this town, you know?”

Zelda opened her mouth, furious with the other woman’s relaxed state. Her usually almost white cheeks now were reddened with anger.

“You- How dare you to act like a child?!” she made quick, shallow breaths, choosing a word to express her rage on its colour, “You gave Sabrina the book to raise up a corpse! How- how inappropriately irresponsible you dare to be! You were supposed to help her! Edward trusted you with his life to look after his child, and you are not even able to refuse her nonsense!”

Lilith chuckled, looking straight to Zelda’s distorted face.

“‘Inappropriately irresponsible’?” she didn’t move a muscle, “Zelda, please, take a seat. It’s irritating to watch you like you’re going to leave at any moment.”

“I don’t know what stupid game you are playing with me”, Zelda lifted her chin, approaching the table, “But you won’t get anything of my family, I swear to Satan himself!”

She leaned over the table for emphasis, trying to focus on the woman’s face and not her long toned legs, which made the perfect contrast with the dark wooden surface. She really meant to look threatening.

It only got Lilith even more turned on. And probably kind of amused. She felt just the duty to have Zelda under her, back in her place, reminded of depths she didn’t even know she was living on. Eventually, she was just a pawn, well, very exquisite and tempting pawn, on Satan’s earth-sized chessboard.

So Lilith started to stand up slower than she wanted to. _This_ is what looked threatening. She straightened herself in a way that made her strong muscular arms to show on, and Zelda recoiled despite herself.

“And now”, Lilith said in a deep darkened voice, “You listen to me very carefully”, she went around her table and took a step forward to Zelda — the woman quickly took a step back, “You, dear Zelda, don’t know, as you said, what kind of game am I playing, but you do know that I am a very”, she paused, “very good player”

Zelda shuddered as she felt her back now was pressed to the cold wall, and -oh- the woman was still moving closer. Zelda frightened of the impended woman, even being distinctly higher, she felt small and vulnerable. And very, very uncomfortably hot. There was only one thing that ever made Zelda this hot. Power. Doesn’t matter in general or even over herself. She lowered her eyes not to look into others that now were opposite of hers, just centimetres away. She felt the fervent breathing over her skin.

“And while I am a player in this mentioned game, you are no more than a painted doll on the stage”, she closed her face to Zelda’s, satisfied by the nervous grimace that the woman was not able to suppress, “Yes, quite important”, she continued in a low sharp whisper, “Intelligent. Mouthy”, her nose had touched Zelda’s cheek, “But you don’t even bother to try to imagine the size of the game we play here”. Quick, almost fulminate bite to the jaw, mixed with a wet lick.

The coldness of her slender fingers traced its way down Zelda’s tight velvet sleeves from her tensed shoulder to the wrist to grab it. Hard. Zelda gulped through the knot in her throat. She knew she has to stop it right now. Just turn around and run away from, for Satan’s sake, the school principal’s office. And probably slap this awfully frightening woman’s face.

But her lower belly had spasmed at the mere thought of slapping this woman, and this is why she stood frozen, still looking down, playing the holy innocence for she didn’t know why. The breathing teased her sensitive lips.

“Look at me”, Lilith managed to say it firmly as if she was going to scold for a bad mark, but then so much warmer and nicer with fake patronizing affection, “Look at me, babygirl.”

Zelda gasped and made herself open her eyes to meet the sharp ice.

“That’s a good girl for me”, Lilith whispered a praise over her skin with her wet tongue barely licking Zelda’s parted dark-scarlet lips, testing a cherry flavour, “That’s a girl that almost deserves a reward.”

Lilith’s left hand began its way from the belly up to breasts with cute nipples that visibly peaked through the fabric, brushing lightly, not enough to give Zelda any hint of pleasure. Zelda arched her back in a useless attempt to get, that curled Lilith’s lips.

“Oh, do you really think you could come here, all rude and so disrespectful and then simply get want you want? What a confidence.”

She took Zelda’s wrist that was weak in her hand and pulled it higher to the pretty white collar of her dress.

“Take it off, dear”, she smiled.

Zelda obviously was lost in her senses, as she asked in a trembling voice:

“What?”

“Take your beautiful unnecessary expensive dress off, so you won’t accidentally stain it with your cum.”

Zelda stared at her with wide eyes feeling her clit throbbed several times. She wasn’t a stranger to dirty talk of all kinds, but this really was something else. She reminded herself to breathe.

“But... Mary”, the name tasted too biblical, and both women cringed, “We’re in public.”

Lilith didn’t even blink.

“Mary...”

Lilith looked deep into her eyes and said in an exhale:

“Yes, Zelda... But could you do that for me?”

This is inappropriate. She nodded.

“I need your help with the zipper, it’s on the back.”

“Turn around”, didn’t wait for Zelda’s fogged brain to process the command, Mary Wardwell’s strong arms laid on her hips and turned her, pushing so her whole body was pressed to the wall. A thigh shoved between her legs not to press to her weeping core, but to pin her to the hard surface. Zelda whined trying to lower herself, to get any pressure with no avail.

“Not so fast, babygirl”, Lilith sucked a soft sensitive skin under her ear, “But I am so flattered with your behaviour”, a hand cupped her breast and began to massage it severely, rubbing over her nipples with unholy strength, “I wish you could see yourself now. Such a good girl. I somehow have a feeling”, she pinched the taut nipple, “that if I were too kind with you now and decided to slid this very hand”, pinched her again, continuing the circle movements over the swell of the breast, “into your panties, I would find them quite ruined with your tight soaked pussy. What do you think, hm?” she kissed a path down the back of her neck to the small silver zipper and tugged it with her teeth, “Oh, I love how you smell”, stopping every few inches to lick or to kiss or to bite the revealed vertebrates, “And I want you to answer my questions”

Zelda’s hips were rocking against the empty air, as she whined a weak _yes_ didn’t even remember what she was asked. Doesn’t matter, it’s fucking yes for everything Mary wants.

When her dress was unzipped, Zelda rushed to free herself from the velvet, Lilith helped her, sliding the fabric off, feeling herself getting wetter as the woman was left in her stockings and lingerie.

The bright red wounds over the marble back shook her mind sober. It didn’t look like an accident, and they weren’t even covered with any new skin, so it was bare meat inside. She knew she cannot ask about it now, but there will be time for a talk later.

She didn’t want to remind Zelda about the wounds wherever they came from, instead, she carefully pressed wet kisses over her shoulders and neck. One of her hands was caressing the soft belly, pulling Zelda closer at the same time, when another had tangled in perfect red hair.

Zelda felt herself being turned into a messy hot kiss, but she was not able to concentrate on the tongue inside her mouth, because of her twitching cunt and the stickiness of her inner thighs that didn’t help when she tried to squeeze them together.

Lilith’s hand was about to pull the sopping panties down her legs when a weak moan appeared again:

“Mary”

“Yes? Stop moving your hips, dear, no need to rush.”

“I- Mary, we have no time…” Zelda kept unconsciously rocking her hips back and forth, “Mary.”

_Will she stop using this fucking name?_

Lilith finally slid her fingers into the damp black lace to spread slick folds then stroke her whole labia with a delicious wet sound.

“Mary, someone might come…”

“And I even know who” Lilith chuckled against the reddened with both lipstick and hickeys, neck.

“Mary-”

_Enough._ Lilith took a step back, broking the contact, and Zelda almost fell down the floor with no help of the strong arms. Her cunt clenched, and she moaned in frustration of loss.

“Kneel”, Lilith said coldly, taking a seat on the edge of her desk. Zelda’s dizzy mind didn’t even process the command, judging by the confused look on her face, so Lilith spread her legs and patted the space between. Zelda still was wearing her heels, and it took an effort to kneel on her shaken legs, but she quickly obeyed, feeling her swollen clit pulsing. Her insecure eyes met the cold blue ones, and Lilith nodded with a smile, “And now I want you to tell me”, she lifted her own dress up the leg, still keeping the eye contact, “about your favourite Biblical line.”

“Why now?” Zelda got the hint and despite her own dripping arousal began to kiss Mary’s knee.

“Let’s call it a kink, hm?” gently drawn Zelda’s hair back, so the woman wouldn’t forget to speak, Lilith enjoyed the view between her legs, “Now tell me.”

“Well… You know, I always liked how brave was Eve to try…” Zelda’s hands caressed her calves up and down, slowly upper again. Mary gasped as warm lips pressed closer to her crotch, “I always liked how… How do you want my mouth?”, it took her a moment to realize it wasn’t a teasing question. _Whoever would think Zelda’s so fucking bottom?_

“My neck”, Lilith pulled soft hair up, and Zelda quickly stood, “Continue, please.”

“I always liked how miserable Abraham was to obey the false God’s nonsense to kill his poor son”, she gently sucked Lilith’s pulse point, “But my most favourite one”, her voice lowered to a sharp whisper warmed Lilith’s ear, “is how Lilith had abandoned Eden for her own good. I adore Lilith so much, don’t you?”

Lilith’s whole body trembled both from the words and the hands on her thighs.

“Yes”, she murmured, “She’s kinda rough.”

“Oh, I know”, Zelda smiled to the effect her words had on Mary, eager to explore the kink, “I love how her inner strength was an unbreakable shining, how she went to the darkness for power, not because she was made or supposed to. She’s such a powerful woman”, she sucked hard for a hickey, and Mary moaned as her hand pressed Zelda’s head harder, “You remind me of her, did you know? Both so bold, so courageous, so” she bit for a violet burst, while her hand brushed the wet fabric between Mary’s legs, and both panted, “independent. Rebellious, pretty wise. Aren’t you?” she was dying with her own cunt burnt, even more, aroused with the sight of Mary so turned on by her words, but she had to please the woman first. It wasn’t even a question. She moved the fabric aside and began to circle the skin over Mary’s clit with two fingers, “And how do you want me now?”

“I want you to suck me off. Hard. Like you would do it with Lilith”, Lilith bucked at her own words, tugging Zelda’s hair down “Have you ever dreamt of her, babygirl?”

Zelda was back on her knees, eager to serve the woman in the best way she could. She cleared her throat, and just then her lips finally were on Mary.

Zelda kissed her with the whole mouth, then swirled her tongue around and only after Mary’s low moan she spoke again, the deep husky voice vibrating against the swollen folds:

“Oh, you know, I did. I do”, Mary’s hips jerked further, and Zelda pressed with the elbow slightly to hold her still, “I imagine myself”, she gently sucked Mary’s whole vulva several times, tasting the split inside her hot mouth, “praising her. Her power”, both panted at the word, and Zelda began to suck intensively, and one of her hands pressed into Mary’s wet entrance, while another one clumsily worked between her own legs not fast enough to come now, but only to bring some relief: she just couldn’t resist her need anymore, “I imagine myself licking her in a worshipping way” her tongue now rhythmically brushing the reddened clit, while her fingers were pressed against Mary’s inner walls to rub her into the pleasure, “I imagine myself grinding against her body, when I touch myself. I don’t even dare to imagine”, she frantically fucked Mary, curling her fingers inside, while sucking her harder and harder between the words, “her fucking me.”

Lilith barely held herself from an orgasm just to hear what else Zelda will reveal. She couldn’t even think where her little game will lead.

“And the naughtiest thing in your mind”, Lilith groaned, feeling herself on the edge, “You’ve ever- _ah-_ masturbated to?”

“I…” Zelda looked down, as her cheeks flushed bright red, “I betray The Dark Lord… for Lilith and-”

And this very moment Lilith came hard, not quite able to breathe, every muscle of her sweaty body went stiff, lips parted wide in a moan, but somehow she made herself hold her eyes opened to meet Zelda’s devilish look, while fingers and tongue continued the motion, until trembling thighs weakened around her head.

Zelda rubbed herself faster, watching the beauty coming under her lips. Fuck this all kinky stuff, she’s so hot. Her belly had flinched.

Both struggling to keep their eyes opened, they felt the last sentence hung in the air between them, until Zelda’s glistening lips freed the woman, and a wet sticky thread of the saliva mixed with cum dripped from the lower one to the floor.

Lilith gently tossed the sweaty red locks off Zelda’s closed eyes, and the woman’s face chased her palm as if stuck to it. Lilith needed a second for the realization of what was pronounced. Was Zelda serious? She couldn’t tell. Does it mean there are others who are ready to betray the bastard? Lilith felt herself flood again by the thought and the bewitching view of the sweaty and writhing woman. The obscene squishing of how fast Zelda’s fingers were moving over her own cunt turned Lilith’s craving to annihilate on.

“Do you know I can smell you even this far?” she asked softly while pulling Zelda’s hair up, “You see, how easy it is to be good? Well-behaved girls always get what they want” Lilith easily jumped off the table and used her preterhuman strength to pick Zelda up from the floor and press her into the wall with a loud thump, quickly adjusting the woman, so her full thighs were placed safely on each of Mary body’s thin shoulders. Zelda’s eyes widened for a second of fear that Mary won’t be able to hold her weight, but there was no even slightest shiver in her, and two hands caressed her back for reassurance, lowering to grip her ass, digging the softness of her sensitive skin with sharp nails.

“How are you so strong?” Zelda moaned, squirming and uselessly moving her calves in the air until they were crossed tightly behind Mary’s neck. She’s never been eaten out being held up the air, and it was such a feeling to relax in these strong arms.

“And don’t you like it?” Lilith’s breaths were warming her wetness, and it sent the trembling to the whole tortured body, “Don’t you think Lilith would like to reward you this way?” Lilith lazily licked the whole bright pink slit, up and down, tasting the flavour, and Zelda couldn’t hold the moan, “Don’t you know”, and her tongue sloppily licked the skin right above the poor twitching clit, “that Lilith is much more grateful than you think?”

Mary kept caressing, pinching and squeezing her ass with one hand, almost touching her right _between_, and Zelda cried, when another hand finally teased her entrance, brushing into the heat with only one finger. She didn’t know how long she’s been so desperate nor how long she could last like that, so she rolled forth into Mary’s mouth, riding her face.

Lilith smiled, and added the second finger, moving them, so the tips pressed her inner walls, while Zelda was agonizingly rutting against her lips, nose, chin — just everything she could reach, and it made Lilith possessively chuckle. She had to try really hard to catch Zelda’s slippery clit with her lips and entwine her tongue around the hardest way she could, drawing a throaty hoarse moan. The muscles of Zelda’s thighs began to shrink, so Lilith had to pick up the pace of both her fingers and tongue, but Zelda couldn’t get enough of her, as she jerked with no steady rhythm.

More than anything Lilith wanted to toy just a little more, but she knew how the sudden denial feels after all the hard work that has been done, so she didn’t stop for a moment enjoying the mesmerizing scene right before her. Still wet, glorious mouth fell opened, eyes shut, tensed eyebrows connected above, all the ivory skin went flushed stains and sweat, her still laced boobs bouncing up and down with each move — fuck, she couldn’t wait to watch Zelda comes, so she flexed the fingers at the same time with sucking her harder and stroking her labia with the wet lower lip and sinking the nails deep in her ass until Zelda began to shudder. She gripped full fists of the dark hair contrasted with her whitening knuckles when Mary’s tongue brushed just the spot on her clit, and the orgasm began to rise over her this very second.

Lilith saw the woman going over the edge hearing her breathing had stopped, her head hit the wall behind, and she finally clenched around her fingers, which Lilith made even more delighted, as she continued thrusting them into the woman’s spasms.

“Don’t stop”, Zelda moaned with no air in her lungs, “don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t, _ah-_”

Lilith quickened the pace again, pushing harder through the tight flesh, as Zelda began to moan louder. Someone will probably hear. Lilith found that very spot of the nerves — “th-there, yes, yes” — lapping it over the hood, so Zelda won’t be hurt, heard a delicious high-pitched scream, which was suppressed with the bitten lip. Someone will definitely hear.

“Li-lith”

Lilith had to interrupt licking just to see Zelda’s face the next moment.

“Yes, _my High Priestess?_” Lilith practically purred, sending up the flutter.

Zelda arched her back once again, and with sonorous “fuck, yes”, her vision blurred and faded, all the concentrated sensations exploded at once in and outside, and Lilith kept holding her even closer to make sure she won’t fall when the splash of liquid rushed down her perineum. Lilith held back the urge to lick it. She wanted Zelda to feel uncomfortable with the mess her actions caused.

When she made sure Zelda’s not going to faint, she carefully put her back on the floor, sliding hands up and down her sides.

“Can you stand?” Lilith asked, locking her eyes with the green ones.

“Yes, thanks, I... Hell, what was that?”

There’s no better chance. It’s now or never.

“That’s a manner lesson you learned, dear”, tiny hands gently removed the fallen locks from her face, “Bad girls get lessons, good girls get orgasms. Were you serious about Satan and Lilith?”

And the second Zelda needed before the cold “No” was now enough for her.

“Of course I wasn’t”, she snapped in a raspy, weak voice, “How stupid do you think I am?” she had absolutely no energy to get dressed with a spell, staring to angrily collect her clothes around the office, “I am tired of you and your tricks here and there!” she looked so cute trying to pull up her panties keeping heels on, and the inanimate chthonic heart skipped a beat. Lilith took pity and waved her hand, so the woman was dressed and almost fully dried clean, except for one yet the most drenched place of her body.

Zelda somehow did look really offended, when principal Wardwell sat back on her chair, wiping her fingers with paper napkins from the holder on her desk. 

“You’re awful.”

“Sure”, Lilith raised an eyebrow, “Is there anything else you want to ‘discuss’, babygirl?”

“Stop that! Do whatever you want, stay away from me and Sabrina!”

Lilith peacefully watched the woman turned around and almost run off the office, hammering heels into the floor. When Zelda was already half-left, she called with the sweetest voice the body had:

“Zelda, dear, don’t forget to excuse us to Ms. Meeks!”

The door shut with a crack, and Lilith couldn’t be satisfied more. Perhaps, it’s the time?

**Author's Note:**

> Christian mom: and what do we feel when we read the Bible?  
Millennials: lust  
Christian mom: NO


End file.
